Warmth
by LuNa Otaku Mochi
Summary: Nami loves every thing about gold well almost every thing. Some LuNa.


My first story please no flame or hate only review. I like **constructive** criticism. I need help to improve my writing.

Happy birthday Chopper! Love you!

I love one piece!

* * *

W for warmth

Summary: Cat Bugler Nami loves everything about gold, well almost everything…

Disclaimer: I don't own One piece.

Time: Pre-time skip

Pairings: Nami and crew nakama/friendship Microscopic sized LuNa and general cheesiness.

Cat Bugler Nami has a thing for gold, and that's an understatement, and not necessarily a secret. EVERYONE knew better than to mess with her gold, from her beloved crew to her worst enemies. They knew better than to touch it or even with their own gold to guard it discreetly.

After one minute of being in a treasure room filled to the brim with gold and precious stones. A minute later it was bare and empty, a rat skitters across and nothing's left.

She'd speed hours counting, calculating, weighing, and summing up, her wonderful worth of gold. She loved almost everything about gold, it color for one for one, gold was one of wealth, intellect, and consciousness. Well of course there was its shininess, true it was a bit childish, but don't judge you'd take a bath in gold too. Despite her midnight escapades, she doesn't love everything about it. Gold I mean.

One contributing factor was its lack of warmth.

It was cold like a corpse, it reminded her that gold was inanimate.

She never had that problem until she meet _him_ and _them_. They taught her about the warmth of friendship.

Whenever she feels the chill of the precious metal, she's reminded of her crewmate's mellowness.

For example when:

Luffy when he grabs her hand, the heat that radiated of his the palm of his hand (and to higher extent her cheeks) when she's 'to slow' always brought her a smile.

Zoro's hand heated her head her head when he ruffled it, just to annoy her of course.

Ussop as he'd put, his tepid hand on her shoulder pulling her down, while hushing her. As he didn't feel like 'saving' her today.

Or maybe whenever Sanji holds out his hand for her and she begrudgingly accepts.

Like Chopper when she's injured or tired he'd changes into his reindeer form and she snuggles deeper into his warm back.

Sometimes Robin would put a cordial, comforting hand on her shoulder to calm her when she's upset o angry (usually the latter). It really helps a lot…

Until Luffy and the other two stooges mess up again.

In an act of a friendly gesture Franky would slap her on her back, forgetting his own strength, it stung and burned. And as an un-friendly gesture she'd return a slap that rivaled Hell itself.

Lastly Brook's music would leave her with the tender (I can't believe how many times I used the word warm in this story, last time promise.) warmth of the melody.

Of course this was merely a few but due to saving time and energy (also the contributing factor the author's laziness.) we shall not list all any whooo…

Ahem!

Her crew's warmth (okay I lied) physically and emotionally was incomparable and she wouldn't exchange it for all the corpse-like gold in the world.

 **THE END**

Just kidding ;b

* * *

 _ **OMAKE TIME!**_

 **Post timeskip:**

'Taws the night before Christmas and all trough the ship; not a creature was stirring not even to … never mind.

It was a long day on the Thousand Sunny, it being Chopper's birthday on all. Luffy had decreed that they had 'A Cool Transforming Reindeer Birthday Bash: Chopper Edition TM'. Though no one else could have 'A Cool Transforming Reindeer Birthday Bash: Chopper Edition TM' but ah well. The day was spent laughing, crying (Chopper), fighting (Sanji and Zoro), drinking, eating (mostly Luffy), and overall merry making. The crew was tired from the day, most were laying in their beds fast asleep or maybe I should say the crew were nestled all snug in their beds; While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads, ah hahaha, no? Really! Have you no Christmas spirit? No okay whatever Scrooge. Hmp.

Nami sat on the deck and didn't notice a figure behind her.

"Nami?" Chopper called, "I couldn't sleep."

Nami initially discomposed after Chopper called her, softened her eyes at his pleading tone.

"Come here you can sit on my lap." She vocalized.

"What no! I don't want to sit on your lap I'm 18 now I'm an adul-" he was disrupted from his rant by Nami's tug on his body forcing him into her lap as she embraced, and he perplexed by this didn't bother to stop her, and he unconsciously snuggled deeper into her warmth. There peace was interrupted by a loud shout.

"Oi mina Nami's hugging Chopper without us."

"My my, that won't do" Robin giggled, "whatever shall we do Captian?"

Luffy placed his hand under his chin in mock ponder "Well Nami as punishment for mutiny, you will have 10 minutes of group hug time. Starting now." He grinned and jumped down, from the upper to the main deck and scooped up Nami, who still had Chopper in her arms surprising them both. After picking them up, he was immediately tackled from all sides, from the rest of his crew.

The result was a mangled mess of tangled limbs, all laughing and smiling, happy as can be.

After 10 minutes of hugging none of them felt like moving so the just laid there, not still tangled this is not a harem story.

"Oh Chopper," stated Luffy "Happy birthday, Oh and _"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!_ " (yes really).

"Really Luffy 19th century poetry you do realize that's ahead of our time, right," Nami reproached her captian.

"Buzz kill." He muttered in reply.

"What was that?" Nami asked.

"Nothing."

"Any way Luffy it's well past midnight, it's no longer Chopper's birthday." Said Zoro as he yarned. "Goodnight."

"You mean Good morning," corrected Ussop.

" _Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good moning."_ _Luffy laughed._

"I meant shut up! I trying to sleep over here!" yelled Zoro

The rest of the crew agreed and bid there goodnights their our brains for a long winter's nap.

Until Ussop reminded them it was morning again.

 _Owari_

* * *

Merry Christmas!


End file.
